Mobile electronic devices are capable of playing back stored content and using playlists to select content to play in a particular user determined order or from shuffling content from a complete list of content or a playlist. Radio style content using mobile devices, such as smart phones, is played by selecting a station and waiting for a song selection to start. Changing stations is conventionally made by selecting from a screen display based on a visual display with a genre title. When switching between radio stations using a mobile device, a delay exists between starting up content to play.